Memories of a Broken Past
by Casteline
Summary: Everything reminded them of each other. And each time it tore their hearts out remembering. Post Doomsday.
1. Broken Suprises

**Title:** _Memories of a Broken Past_

**Summary:** _Everything reminded them of each other. And each time it tore their hearts out remembering. Post Doomsday._

**Rating:**_ PG-13-ish I guess. A swear word or two, implies a few things._

**Characters:** _10th Doctor, Rose, Mickey, Jackie, Pete, Martha(though she's probably horribly out of character seeing that I don't know anything about her other than her name) and two OCs._

**Disclaimer:**_ I own Doctor Who and everything to do with it. Go look it up. And while your at it, look up the word gullible and see if your name is beside it. I do not own Doctor Who, blah blah, woof woof. I do however own Anna Scott and James Bryan. And if anyone owns David Tennant, let me know, I will pay anything. Or find where you have him hiding._

**Pairing:** _10Rose_

**Authors Note:** _This, I believe is one of my better stories. Then again, I say that about all my newest stories. But I think its good. I will post every two days probably, maybe every day. There are exactly four chapters, so it will all be out in 4 to 8 days. I wrote this whole story in about 28 hours, and that includes about 7 hours of sleep so I might have missed a few things when I was editing._

**_Happy Reading!_**

**--**

"Rose?" a woman called, as she made her way down the street. "Rose Tyler?"

Rose hated it when anyone called her by her first and last name.

_Rose Tyler, I was gonna take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'll love it, fantastic place, they've got dogs with no noses!_

Rose turned. It had been almost four months since she had been abandoned in Pete's World(no matter how hard she tired, she couldn't shake the nickname). She hadn't met many new friends, and this woman surely wasn't one of them, from this world or the old one.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am the dreamer. Anna to most," the woman replied. She had short, ginger hair, green eyes and was quite tall(she was wearing four inch red heels, but even still, she was tall).

_"I'm the Doctor by the way. What's your name?"_

_"Rose."_

_"Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life."_

"How do you know me?" Rose asked.

"You travelled with the Doctor, did you not?"

Rose didn't like the direction this was going.

"How do you know that?"

"Come with us," Anna said as a man stepped up behind her. "We will explain everything."

"I don't think so," Rose said, shaking her head.

"We're not going to hurt you," the man said. "And we won't force to to come. But if you do, we might be able to get your home."

Rose looked from Anna to her companion in disbelief. "Why should I believe you?"

"We have a TARDIS," Anna replied.

_"Its a TARDIS," he tried to explain. As if that ment anything to her. "Time and Relative Demension in Space."_

"What?!"

"Come with us Rose," the man said.

And Rose obeyed.

The trio walked for about ten minutes in complete silence, which was completly fine by Rose. They soon came upon a red telephone booth. The once clear glass windows were covered by large slabs of cardboard and the words 'OUT OF SERVICE' were printed in large neat block letters.

"'Ere we are," The man(who had been introduced as James) said, opening the door to the phone booth.

The inside was almost identical to her TARDIS. This caused her to stop abrubtly upon entering. It brought back memories. And the memories brought back the pain she had tried so hard to suppress.

"How do you have a Tardis?" Rose asked when Anna and James had joined her in the room.

"We're Time Lords," James said.

_"What are you going to do?" she asked him._

_"I've got the TARDIS. Same old life, last of the Time Lords."_

"But the Doctor said--"

"That he was the last?" Anna finished. "He was wrong. We escaped the universe just as the others were destroyed. Time Lords can sence each other, but it only works within a certain area, about the size of a planet. Two time lords could be standing in the exact same place on two alternate worlds, and never know the other was there. A few months ago, we could feel the presence of a third--"

"How come he couldn't feel you?" Rose asked.

"Who knows," James replied. "Could be that he's forgotten what it feels like."

Anna nodded. "Thats the only thing we could come up with. Now, am I right in assuming you want to get back to your universe?"

Rose nodded. "But how? The Doctor said that the rift was sealed."

"It is," Anna replied. "But the Time Lords are able to travel between universes."

"But I thought that ability died with the rest of the Time Lords."

"Only because it takes alot of power. Usually two TARDIS' and three to four Time Lords. We would have returned to our universe long ago if we had that. Unfourtunatly, we've got two Time Lords and a Tardis. Not quite enough power."

"What's different now?" Rose asked.

"You."

--

"You never smile," Martha commented. She had been watching the Doctor work for almost half an hour. Her face was resting in her hands and her elboes on the TARDIS control center. "You should smile more."

She had told several(bad) jokes in the attempt to make him laugh, or even break a small smile.

"What happened that made you so uptight?"

"Don't," he warned, not wanting to have this conversation. He had warned her many times before, but she was to damn persistant.

This had been why the Doctor hated having companions. He'd start to care about them, the he would be shocked back into the reality of remembering that he would live forever, where as they would die, and he would be left trying to forget them.

And Rose. Oh Rose. She had been wonderful.

_"You're never going to see her again," the Doctor said. "Your own mother."_

_"I made my choice a long time ago. I'm never leaving you. Now what can I do to help?"_

Good old Rose.

But the Cybermen and the Daleks were right about one thing. Emotions destroy. Emotions wear down every part of you until there is nothing left but a shell of what used to be.

Facing the Daleks and Cybermen had been easy. Losing Rose had been another story.

--

"Me?" Rose asked. "What do I have to do with anything. I'm no Time Lord."

"You're not," Anna smiled, then refocused her sights on Rose's stomache.

"How did you know?" Rose asked, suprised. She was almost five months pregnant, but she wasn't showing it at all, and no one had noticed anything.

"Think about it," James said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_"Come on Doctor," Rose said, tugging on his arm._

_"Not so fast," he replied, not because she was walking to fast for him to keep up, but because he was quite drunk and knew that if he moved any faster, it would surely entail regurgitating the large dinner Jacqi had force fed him not two hours before._

_"Come on," she urged, ignoring him completly._

_"Where are we going?" he asked, trying to keep up without puking._

_"Its a suprise."_

_"Have I ever mention that I hate suprises?" the Doctor asked._

_Rose stopped and turned to face him. "You love suprises," she reminded him._

_"Worth a try," he muttered as she began dragging him down the street once more._

_Dancing. That was the suprise. They went to some club and danced for over an hour. Then returned to the Tardis, more drunk than they had been when they left the loft._

_"Doctor," Rose slured, as the two of them stumbled into the TARDIS. The Doctor turned to his companion just in time to recieve a large kiss._

_The Doctor pulled away, his drunken smile gone, where as Rose was grinning madly._

_"Don't do this," he said._

_Rose pulled him into another kiss._

_"I know what I want," she said, before kissing him once more._

* * *

**_Let me know what you think. Review are great._**

**_♥Morgan_**


	2. Broken Truths

"Oh god," Rose breathed, remembering. Anna and James could sence Rose, because her unborn child was half Time Lord.

"Now you see?" Anna said. "Do you see just what the thing growing inside you is?"

"You want to open a vortex into another reality with the power of two Time Lords, an unborn half Time Lord, and a single TARDIS?" she asked in disbelief.

"Two Time Lords, a TARDIS, a woman who once absorbed the heart of a TARDIS and her unborn half Time Lord offspring."

Rose was quiet for a moment. "Complicated."

--

"Tell me about her," Martha said to the Doctor.

"What?" he asked, knowing exactly what she spoke of, but unsure of how she could possibly know.

"This girl you obsess over so much," she replied. "The last one you traveled with."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, wondering if it was to late to drop her off on some moon.

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw a picture of you and her. Blonde. Pretty. And besides, there are shoes everywhere. Pink pumps, black boots, unless your a cross dresser and haven't told me, I'm gonna say they're hers."

"Don't," he said, using the same phrase he used anytime a conversation of theirs was aproaching the topic of Rose Tyler.

"You're no fun."

_"You're no fun," Rose complained._

_"You're turning me into a domestic human!" he exclaimed in response._

_"I am not. That's mums job," she grinned. _

_The Doctor was carrying at least half a dozen large bags(where as Rose was carrying two, signifigantly smaller ones) from various stores around the mall. It was the year 2014 and they were doing some early Christmas shopping. It was a few months before the invasion of the Daleks and Cybermen._

_"I hate your mother," he commented._

_"Oh thats not true. She just hasn't had time to grow on you," Rose said._

_"And hopefully she never will. That woman is the devil in carnet."_

_"Didn't we meet the devil in carnet already?" she pointed out._

_"May I remind you, that in an alternate universe, you are a dog?"_

_Rose's mouth fell open and she punched him in the arm, causing him to drop all of the bags._

--

"What's my absorbing the heart of the Tardis have to do with anything though?"

"No ones body is ment to do that," James explained. "Not even ours. You remember what happened when the Doctor took it out of you. Every cell in his body started breaking down. And he only had it in him for an hour and he had to regenerate to keep from dying. Its to much for anyone to handle."

"Everyone but you," Anna added. "Any normal human would have died the instant they looked into the vortex. But you... You're different. We don't know how, we don't know why, you just are."

_You were fantastic! Absolutely fantastic. And you know what? So was I. _

--

"For once in your life, Marhta Jones, would you shut up," the Doctor shouted. "Shut up and never mention Rose Tyler again."

"Ahha," Martha smiled, having reached part of her goal. "Her name is Rose Tyler."

"Ahhhh," The Doctor groaned loudly.

_"I lo...I love you."_

_"Quite right to," he replied. "And I suppose...If its my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler--"_

--

"So how are we going to do this?" Rose asked.

"Well, for starters, you've been having dreams about him, have you not?" Anna asked.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm the Dreamer. I can visit the dreams of others. I try not to 'cause its a bit rude, but soemtimes my mind brings me places," Anna shrugged. "Tell us about the dreams."

"I thought you said--"

"I break myself when I realize why my head is doing."

"Well, they're just like normal dreams, but in every one, he's there. Not doing anything, just standing. In a doorway, down the street, always out of the lime light."

"Do you ever talk to him?" James asked.

Rose shook her head. "Even when I walk right past him. I know he's there, and yet, its like my mind refuses to agknowledge that he is."

"You have to break past that barrier. You're going to go to sleep just like normal. When you enter the dream and see him, you have to break through the dream and talk to him--"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we're going to need his help, and your the only connection we have to him. When your traveling through space, you have to have a destination, especially when traveling the alternate dimentions. If you don't, you could end up anywhere. You have to pull yourself toward the desired destination, and the destination has to pull you in."

"Go to sleep, tell him that you've found someone who can get you back to your universe, mind you, don't tell him about us, want that part to be a suprise."

_"Am I ever going to see you again?" Rose asked him._

_"You can't," he replied._

--

"Tell me about her," Martha begged. "Tell me about Rose Tyler."

"I'll tell you that her mother was a right bleeding pain in the arse."

_"Come on, have a cup of tea," Jackie ordered._

_"Thats you're cure to everything, isn't it," the Doctor said. "I'm sorry, but I don't think a cup of tea is going to help us stop the man eating Aliens that are roaming the city!"_

"Whats wrong?" Martha asked, as the doctor completly blanked out of their conversation.

--

"What about mum and Pete and Mickey?" Rose asked.

"They can come. But you must go find them and bring them back here quickly."

Rose nodded and ran out of the TARDIS in search of her family.

--

"Doctor! What is it?" Martha asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

After about five minutes, he came back to reality and rushed over to the center console.

"Doctor?" she asked, as he flipped switches and turned knobs.

* * *

**_Reviews are nifty. I'd like some more on this chapter. Please and thank you! I know there are people who like it enough to ad it to favorites or alert, I'd like it if you review this time around._**

**_Oh, and I will try to reply to everyone who reviews, but for thoes who are anonymous, I will reply to you at the end of each chapter._**

**in-the-stars-**_ Its not that I hate Martha, I really don't know anything about her. I live in America and we haven't even gotten to see the Runaway Bride(BTW: if anyone knows when that will be airing over here, let me know!)_

**_♥Morgan_**


	3. Broken Hearts

"Where is your family?" Anna asked.

"Coming," Rose said as the TARDIS door opened and three people entered. "Lets do this."

"I can knock you into a normal state of sleep. It will be painless and waste much less time," Anna said. She held up her left hand and placed it on Rose's forehead. Not a second later, her eyes closed and her body went limp, falling into the arms of James, who dragged her to one of the rooms branching off from the main one(unintentionally picking the one that had been hers in the alternate reality).

_"And this," the Doctor explained as they intered the room. "Is your room."_

_Roses eyes grew wide. "Its huge. It's almost the size of the whole loft!"_

_"Well, what did you expect. Your mother's been living in that thing for years. ITs tiny, don't know how she has room for her stuff and yours, let alone all the odds and ends of your fathers."_

--

"What was all that about?" Martha asked, once it appeared that he was finished messing with the machine.

Before he could answer, an expression of pure pain crossed his face as he clutched his chest and fell to the ground.

_"You are proof," the Cyberman said._

_"Of what?" the Doctor asked._

_"That emotions destroy you."_

--

"Doctor?" Rose called out in her dream world. But her voice seemed to be silent, never reaching past her lips.

She searched around. It was a crowded room. A dance floor in Old England. Dozens of women in dresses three times te size of their bodies, Rose herself wearing a similar gown. She had been here before. Twice in reality, dozens of times in a dream. And every time the Doctor was standing in the doorway, watching her. But he wasn't there.

Rose ran over to the door, holding her dress off the ground.

"DOCTOR," she shouted down the hallways outside the ballroom. Nothing. She turned back to the crowded room in a panic.

She closed her eyes and thought about another hot spot in her dream world.

The factory. Where she and the Doctor had first met, when we're being chased by maniquens. He was always standing at the end of the long hallway. But he wasn't there either.

She called out his name a few times, just to be sure, before changing locations once more.

She was standing in the street. The same street that the Doctor would park the Tardis every time they returned. Exactly the same distance from her mothers loft and Mickeys shop, so that they could both her the chime of the TARDIS and come running to greet her.

But there was once again, no sign of the doctor.

'Where was he?' she asked herself.

Thats when she noticed a slip of paper floating toward the ground. She reached down to pick it up. She imediatly recognized the Doctors neat handwriting.

_Rose Tyler,_

_I've sat by watching for almost four months now. Just watching, making sure you're going to be okay. I can't do it anymore. You don't know what its like, falling in love with someone you know is going to die generations before you yourself are even close to dying. You don't know how it feels wishing that forever, could just once actually mean forever. And I do. I wish ever second of my life that when you said that you would always choose me, that always would mean forever. But it can't. Because I'm a Time Lord and your a Human. And every day that I stand here watching you, it gets harder to forget you. Harder to forget the pain. You've changed me Rose. In so many ways, you've changed me. I never used to dance in the rain, or cook Thanksgiving dinner(probably never will again though). And Rose Tyler, if there is one thing I know about Time Lords, they don't cry. And I cried. I cried like a little girl whose puppy ran away from home. Everyday Rose, everyday, you make me feel a little more human._

_Love always,_

_The Doctor_

'So that was it,' she thought to herself. 'He just up and leaves. How dare he?'

--

"Well?" Anna asked as Rose sat up.

She shook her head. "He's gone."

"What do you mean 'Gone?'" Jackie asked.

"I mean, that since the day that I last saw him on Bad Wolf Bay, he has been in every dream. Every single one. just standing there watching me. And now he's gone," Rose exclaimed. She absently stuck a hand into her coat pocket. It was a moment before she realized what she was feeling. She pulled out the slip of paper.

"This is what he left me in the dream. He left it sitting were he normally is," she said.

Jackie snatched the paper from her hands to read it, while Anna and James tried to figure out a way to reach him.

"We cou... no that will never work," Anna.

"How 'bout-- nevermind," James said. And this is how it went on for ten minutes.

Until...

"What about me?" Rose asked.

"What?" Anna, James, Jackie, Pete and Mickey asked in unison.

"The Doctor can come to me in my dreams, why can't I do the same to him?"

James and Anna looked at each other for a moment.

"Well?" Rose asked after almost a minute of staring had passed.

"It takes a considerable amount of telepathic abilitys to acomplish," James started.

"I can accidentally appear in anyones dreams, as long as they are in this universe, but no matter how hard I try, I would never be able to connect with someone in another dimension, and that is the ability I was born with. Though ocationally I pop into The Doctors dreams...Well, I call them dreams, but they're really memories, thats how I knew about you sticking your head into the TARDIS," Anna explained. "I don't know how he manages to do it every night, I get drained just connecting with him for five minutes one night."

"And you have no telepathic abilitys to speak of," Pete pointed out.

"But the TARDIS," Rose began. "Doesn't the Tardis have telepatic powers, you know, to communicate with their occupants?"

Anna nodded, seeing her point.

"And mightn't I be able to tap into the babys powers?"

"What baby?" Jackie asked, suprised.

"Assuming that it has any Time Lord powers." James said. "But I'd say its worth the shot. What've we got to loose?"

"What baby?" Pete asked.

"We have to try," Rose said.

"WHAT BABY?" Jackie and Pete asked loudly and in unison.

"I'm pregnant," Rose said bluntly. "We'll talk about it later. Anna, do your thing."

Anna nodded and placed her hand on Roses forhead, causing her eyes to close and her head to fall back into the pillow behind her.

* * *

**_Review Replies:_**

**Zoe- **_Noooo! Its so far away. Thanks._

**Jillie Chan- **_Hope this chapter answered your question. I actually had to add the answer in because I had completly forgetten about it. Kudos._


	4. Broken Rules

**Authors Note:**_ Well everybody, this is it. The end of the road. I hope you like it and please review._

* * *

"Doctor?" Rose called out. "Doctor where are you?" 

She was on the TARDIS still, though it seemed to be her TARDIS, seeing that several parts looked like they had been fixed with duct tape and Elmers Glue(the cure to everything except hunger, according to the Doctor. Though not quite as useful as the sonic screwdriver in the departent of opening doors.)

Thats when he came through the TARDIS door. Closely followed by a young woman.

'Martha,' Rose imediatly though. Then seconds later she realised something. 'How did I know that?' she asked herself.

"What are you doing in my head?" a familer voice asked. "And how did you get there?"

"Long story," she replied. Suddenly he was standing in front of her. She looked to her left to where he had been having a conversation with Martha. He was still there. Though, he had stopped moving and was in an almost catatonic state. Martha was waving a hand in front of his face, trying to get him to snap back into reality.

"We're in my subconsious mind, I'm not actually here," he explained, sensing her confusion.

"Oh," she said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"You don't want me here?" Rose asked.

"Rose," he said, telling her what she already knew. That he did. More than anything.

_"You can always stay," the Doctor told her, before he set the TARDIS to travel to its next location. "You can stay here on you little planet and forget about me."_

_It was one of the many times they had returned to her world, her time._

_"Is that what you want?" she asked him. "You want me to leave and your just to polite to say it?"_

_"Rose," he said, showing her that it wasn't what he wanted._

"We think we can get back here," Rose began.

"Who is we?"

"Mum, Pete, Mickey, two of the workers at Torchwood," she lied.

"You're lying," he said. "I don't know what your lying about, but I know your lying."

"Okay, they don't work at Torchwood, but they don't want me to tell you who they are."

"Ever though that might be beacuse they are decieving you?" he said. "Who are they?"

Rose sighed. "Their names are Merianna Scott and James Bryan."

The Doctors eyes grew wider as she said the names.

"Dreamer and Seeker," he said. "They're dead."

"They thought the same about you. Have a TARDIS of their own. Newer model of a phone booth."

"They think they can hop universes with a TARDIS and two Time Lords? It'll never work. They can't possibly have enough power."

"They do. As long as you help. Our minds need to stay linked, though with both of us consious, to pull their TARDIS toward yours."

"Your pregnant," he said, completly skipping topics.

"Yes, I know," Rose said, growning slightly impatient. "Can we get back to the matter at hand?"

"No Rose, we can't!" he shouted, turning away from her and bangin his head on the wall of the TARDIS, his eyes jammed shut in an attempt to stop the tears.

"What?" she asked, slightly hurt. Had he moved on? Did he not want her back because he had _Martha_?

"What if it doesn't work?" he asked, turning back to face her, tears threatening to break free. "What if I let myself think that this is going to work, and it doesn't. Then I'll have to lose you all over again. I don't think I can handle it." A single tear rushed down the side of his face. "I can feel my heart break, every time someone says something that reminds me of you."

_It was snowing. Well, not really snowing. It was Sycorax ash falling to the ground after Torchwood blew up their ship._

_"All those planets... creatures and horizons... I haven't seem them yet! Not with these eyes..." the Doctor said. He held out his hand to Rose._

_"That hand of yours still gives me the creeps," she said smiling and pointing at it._

_Her grins back at her and wiggles his fingers._

_She reached out and took his hand. And from that moment, he knew he couldn't be without her. Ever._

Rose reached her hand out to wipe the tear away, but he batted her hand away. Or tried to. His hand passed straight through hers, which was enough to make her drop her hand back to her side.

"Just break the link and go back to your happy life with.. whoever it is, Mickey maybe," he indicated to her stomach. "and forget me."

"Is that what you want?" she asked, her own eyes filling up with unshead tears. "You want the love of your life and your unborn child to leave you alone here? This is the last chance we have, and If you want me to leave, I will."

"What?" he asked, realizing what she had said.

"I'll leave, if its what you really want. But you'll never see me again. Not ever."

"No. Before that. What did you say?"

"This child, is not Mickeys, its yours."

The Doctors face fell from anger and sadness to an expression unreadable by Rose. Even his emotions in her head made no sence.

"Are we going to do this or not?" she asked him.

"You don't get it," he said. "I'm scared. I've battled Daleks and Cybermen and Sycorax and every other imaginable(and quite a few of the unimaginable) evil alien creatures in the universe. I'm a Time Lord for cryin' out loud. None of that scares me, not in the slightest. And I'm terrified. Not of man eating aliens. Of losing you. I don't know what I'll do if I have to go through that again. I don't think I can."

"Then we'll just have to make sure this works," Rose replied, holding out her hand.

He was hesatant for a moment, but then decided...

"Good luck Rose Tyler," he wished her before placing his palm in hers.

"Good luck Doctor," Rose smiled back at him before the surroundings changed.

--

The last thing she heard before waking from her dream state was the Doctor.

_"Say hello to everyone for me."_

"Did it work?" Anna asked as Rose sat up.

"Yes. He says hello."

"And you're still connected with him?" James asked as they went back into the main room.

"Barely. I can still feel him, but its faint. Like he's not all there."

"I'd say thats normal. You're quite far away and awake. If anything about this seemed remotely normal, I'd say its that."

"Rose--" Jackie started.

"Later, mum." she replied.

"Okay Rose, put your hand here," James said, pointing to a pannel. Rose recognized it as the pannel she had opened and absorbed the time vortex from.

"Its to connect you with the TARDIS. Lead her to the Doctor," James explained.

"Whose the father?" Jackie asked, apperently thinking that later ment twenty seconds leter. "Does he know?"

"LATER, mum!"

--

He had tried pulling her toward him with everything he had.

--

She pushed herself toward him as hard as possible.

But she could barely feel him. She could feel the heart of the TARDIS traveling through time and space. And she cound feel his faint pull.

But in the end is wasn't enough.

"He gone," Rose whimpered, clutching her chest as she fell to the ground. She had never felt so empty. She had thought the feeling of him being so faint she could barely feel it was bad. This was worse.

"I can't feel him at all."

--

"Doctor!" Martha exclaimed. "Whats happening?"

"She's gone," he said, not caring that she had no idea what was going on. He was now in an almost catatonic state, just staring at the wall behind her, a single tear running down his face. "It didn't work."

Suddenly there was a sound from outside.

Martha looked toward the doors, suprised to hear the sounds of a TARDIS.

"Doctor?" she asked him.

His eyes widened upon hearing the sound. Then a smile began to form. He jumped up and ran for the door, Martha not far behind him.

Just outside the blue police box TARDIS, was a red phonebooth TARDIS.

"YES!" he exclaimed, opening the door.

--

It was over. He was gone. She would never see him again. All because she wasn't strong enough to hold on to him.

Suddenly the TARDIS doors opened and a rush of emotion hit Rose like a bulldozer. Love, happiness, confusion, exstasy, hope.

Rose looked up to see the grinning figure of the Doctor standing in the doorway. Her face lit up like Chrismastime and she jumped up and ran into his arms.

"It worked!" she exclaimed, pulling away from the hug to kiss him.

"Rose Tyler," he said. "Before anything can interupt me, I lo--"

He was cut off by a loud explosion that shook the Earth beneath them.

The group looked out the still open TARDIS doors to see a large dragon-like creature reaking havok on the city.

The Doctor turned back to Rose. "Rose Tyler, I love you."

She laughed at his timing. "I love you, too." And she kissed him again.

**_THE END_**


End file.
